minecraftrpingfandomcom-20200215-history
RP:Zombie Apocalypse
This RP, the Zombie Apocalypse, is th first RP on this Wiki. In it, John Hiss's newest creation, personality Changer, accidentally makes Zombies want to kill every creature in Minecraftia, including other monsters! Anyone is free to join! Members *Shacho *Race6000 *Wrath96 Characters *John Hiss *Cyper *Steve (Shacho) *Shov'Kiin *Blade the assasian *Sir Inkers Story Prolouge John Hiss: YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I COMPLETED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cyper: What exactly is- John Hiss: WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cyper: MAAAAASTER! John Hiss: *startled* yes, Cyper? Cyper: What, exactly, is your creation? John Hiss: This IIIIIIS- A PERSONALITY CHANGER! Cyper: And, what will you use it for, exactly? John Hiss: Making Steve forget I ever existed, that's what! (trips and falls onto the machine) Ow.... Cyper: I think the machine broke. John Hiss: I'll fix it later. Meanwhile.... Zombie: *walking around, ignoring stuff, and then begins starring at Steve's house* House... Human... Steve: Seriously. THese Zombies think they can defeat me?! They're so stupid.*kills the Zombie* *hundreds of zombies begin showing up* Steve: This could be bad! Meanwhile.... Blade: Whats with all these zombies sieging my house! I`ll have to ask Rogue master about it, he always seems to know whats going on. Blade climbed the latter to his roof, and jumped past the huge crowd of zombies without them even noticing. Blade Ran as fast as he could, killing monsters when he had to, all the way to the rouge masters outpost. Blade: Rouge master, whats with all the zombies! Rouge Master: I think a some genuis Creeper named John Hiss created a machine! It changed the way all the zombies acted. Blade: What will we do? Rouge Master: Just hold them off. But I have a mission for you. Blade: I guessing you want me to assasinate john hiss, and shut off his machine? Rouge Master: Yes I want you to assisanate john hiss, but not for the reasons you think. I want you to kill him because I have had many problems with him. But beware, he is very dangurous, and has many dangurous machines. He lives in very far away lands, his lab is underground. Blade: Ok, I understand. One more thing, how much will you pay me? Rouge Master: 200 Gold ingots. Blade: Ok I will set out imediantly. Blade gathered his things and set out on the long journey. While he was walking he saw a large village in a distance. Back to John Hiss.... Cyper: MASTER! The Zombies are breaking through the defences! John Hiss: QUICK! To the escape ship! Chapter 1: The Crash *the escape ship arrives at Shov'Kiin's location* Shov'Kiin had started on his journey in the middle of the night. He was swinging his pickaxe wildly, confused on why there were SO MANY FREAKIN' ZOMBIES! Eventually, his pick broke. So he started punching the living crap out of the zombies. After noticing there was a never ending hoard, he got even more angry. He then looked up, seeing the Escape Ship. Shov'Kiin:"What the heck is that...?" *a robotic arm comes out of it and pulls Shov'Kiin into it* John Hiss: Hey Shov'Kiin! Shov'Kiin, having blanked his mind so that he can fight the zombies, had forgotten John Hiss even existed. When he got in the ship, he asked John Hiss a question! What else would he ask? XD Shov'Kiin:"Oh, John Hiss... Why are all these Zombies here?! Your a scientist, you should know." Shov'Kiin then started mourning over the loss of his Pickaxe. He. LOVES. His pickaxe. Shov'Kiin:"Whoever caused this... Grr..." John Hiss: I really have no idea myself. Oh, and just so you know- we're going to be picking up Sir Inkers. Category:Roleplay Category:Story